Along with the continuous development of embedding technologies and terminal technologies, an increasing number of terminal devices are being applied in the daily working lives of the people. Application programs that are installed in terminal devices are also designed with a number of different types of versions to be suitable to be used in different operating systems, such as Windows, Linux, Android, iOS, etc. When a user access application programs on different terminal devices using an account thereof, a problem of identity verification of the account arises. In order to prevent the user from repeatedly inputting identity verification information, many application programs are incorporated with a password recording function. However, after a user resets a password associated with an application program on one of terminal devices, the user needs to input a new password for that application program when the user needs to log into the application program through other terminal devices as the passwords previously recorded in the other terminal devices have become invalid. In some scenarios, inputting a new password through another terminal device may not be convenient for a user. For example, for a user working on other tasks, inputting a new password into a terminal device when both hands are occupied will create certain security risks.